1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a system, computer readable medium, and method for multi-tiered data access.
2. Background Art
As the volume of stored data increases, conventional (i.e., single tiered) data systems become increasingly inefficient. Some conventional data systems attempt to address the inefficiencies by optimizing the system for either data storage or data retrieval. For example, conventional data systems may maintain a large index corresponding to the stored data. Such indexing may provide improved data retrieval speeds but generally decreases the speed of data loading (i.e., the addition of new data, data storage) and consumes system resources. Conversely, conventional data systems using minimal data indexing generally provide improved data loading speeds but decreased data retrieval speeds. Such data retrieval/data loading tradeoffs may be problematic in systems where real time applications, such as Internet WEB applications, require the ability to rapidly retrieve data while system data is being updated and/or loaded.
In addition, data corruption in conventional data systems may propagate rapidly, causing data loss and requiring reinstallation of a large quantity of data from a backup. The reinstallation process may further subject the system to an additional risk of data loss.
Conventional data systems may also require extensive modification to add additional forms of data, especially forms of data having a format that differs from the data formats previously stored by the data system.